


【闻也】好喜欢你

by Justamoon



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justamoon/pseuds/Justamoon
Relationships: all也, 温闻尔雅, 闻也
Kudos: 16





	【闻也】好喜欢你

1  
眯着眼睛盯着眼前递过来的酒，刘也揉了把脸无奈的咧嘴笑出声，最后还是伸手接过酒杯贴在唇边开口“最后一杯哦”

仰头把整杯酒倒进嘴里，口腔中泛起的辛辣呛得他想要流眼泪，咳嗽着站起身对灌他酒的小朋友解释“我去一下洗手间”

说完留下身后一脸遗憾的人，踉跄着朝外走去。

2  
刘也是个化妆师，大学毕业两年改行学了化妆，摸爬滚打几年后自己开了个工作室，发展至今倒也还算顺利。

刚才不要命灌他酒的小朋友们是工作室新招来的化妆师，皮的不行。

酒吧今天有个万圣节派对，联系他们工作室来给员工画万圣节主题妆，从下午三点多折腾到六七点才把所有员工搞定。  
老板特意邀请他们留下来参加派对，所有酒水费用全免，刘也拒绝的话刚要说出口，就觉得身后一群人迫切的眼神快要把他盯穿，话到了嘴边又转了个弯“好的，谢谢”  
这一反应自然而然引来一阵欢呼。

3  
刘也没去洗手间，他其实只是想透透气罢了。  
稀里糊涂摸索到酒吧后门。

后门打开是个巷子，只有巷子口一盏路灯孤零零的，深处堆着酒吧处理过的垃圾，还好没有太难闻的味道。

刘也又咳嗽两声，靠在墙面上深吸一口气，从兜里掏出手机，随意划着屏幕。  
“叮咚”手机顶部跳出每日新闻弹窗。  
他只来得及粗略看了一眼，手指就习惯性把弹窗划走。  
刚刚看到什么？不明生物？  
好奇心趋势他点开搜索引擎输入刚刚瞥到的关键词，第一条新闻就是刚刚推荐的内容。

城市内出现不明生物，疑似靠吸食人血为生，已造成数人伤亡，据目击者描述不明生物似人形，皮肤苍白，移动速度极快速，提醒广大市民夜晚不要独自行动，注意自身安全。

快速浏览完页面上的内容，刘也猛的抬起头倒吸一口凉气“吸血鬼？不可能，怎么可能会有这种生物，可是新闻描述根本就是吸血鬼啊”  
他皱着眉头自己跟自己辩论，手指不安的攥着手机。

巷子口传来几声猫叫。

4  
还没等他理清自己的头绪，巷子深处拐角的地方传来一声闷哼。

刘也突然有些害怕，但好奇心趋势他壮着胆子小声询问“有人在那儿吗”  
回答他的只有一片寂静。  
他盯着眼前的黑暗许久，生怕突然从暗处生出什么乱七八糟的东西。

歪了歪头觉得刚才应该是听错了，紧绷的神经才刚松懈，巷子里传来由远及近逐渐清晰的脚步声。  
他举起手机朝那个方向照过去试图借助手机屏幕的光看清来人。  
那人慢慢走到昏黄的灯光下，一步一步朝他走过来。

这时才能看清对面的人，一身黑色，难怪刚刚看不见，大晚上还戴着顶黑色鸭舌帽，投影遮住了半张脸。  
刘也仔细打量缓缓靠近的人，这才留意到他嘴角和手指上有红色液体。

他迟疑了一下开口“你也是今晚的客人吗？你的妆化得很不错。里面太闷了，我出来透透气，你呢？”他试图找点话题缓和一下让人脊背发麻的气氛。

对方抬起头让整张脸暴露在路灯下，红色瞳孔锁定猎物般盯着他。

刘也瞪大双眼往后退了几步，他刚刚看到那双眼睛闪了一下，显然他们不是一类人。  
他还没来得及转身就被人捂住嘴按在墙上，挣扎间手机掉在地面上，屏幕还停留在那条新闻页面，对方力气太大，他连反抗的余地都没有。

那人低头凑近他耳侧开口“我是你的客人”气息落在耳后，没有什么温度，仍然让刘也起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
这人看着被按在墙上动弹不得的人惊恐的双眼，抬手抹掉嘴角残留的血渍，伸出舌头舔了下锋利的牙尖调笑“你应该庆幸”

刘也不知道自己该庆幸什么。

后门内侧模模糊糊有人对话。  
眼前的人松开手，红色眸子注视着他“我会找到你的”说完这句话，迅速消失在巷子口，刘也只记得转头的那个笑，让他浑身不舒服。

失去重心支撑，刘也靠着背后凹凸不平的墙面滑坐在地上，如果不是因为手掌心上的汗和麻掉的双腿，他可能会把刚刚的事当做自己的一场幻觉，然而手边亮着的手机屏幕也在提醒他，刚刚确实在鬼门关走了一遭。

5  
经历过那件事后，刘也总是彻夜做噩梦，凌晨醒来，枕头和脖颈都是一片湿润。

凌晨  
照例从梦中惊醒，盯着天花板恍惚了一会儿抬手抹了把额头上的汗，翻身试图换个舒服的姿势。  
有风从落地窗吹进来带动窗帘上下翻动。  
他猛的从床上坐起身‘上床前窗户明明是关好的’借助窗外透进来的月光，环顾四周。  
不敢轻举妄动。

终于，他发现床斜对角的单人沙发上坐着个人，那人注意到他的目光轻笑“刚才是梦到我了吗”语气里带着几分恶作剧得逞的得意。  
是万圣节那天听过的声音。

“我说过我会找到你的，忘记了吗”他从沙发上站起身，衣服布料摩擦发出声音，刘也看不太清，只能凭借声音判断对方的动作。

“你想干什么”刘也终于问出第一个问题，虽然声音有些颤抖。他一把掀开被子，想从床上下来离那个不知道是人是鬼的东西远一点。

可惜想法还没付诸行动，就被瞬间移动过来的人一把捏住下颚抵在墙上“你觉得呢”抬起空闲的手蹭了蹭刘也露出来的脖颈，手指感受着脆弱皮肤下血液的流动。

刘也被这人过低的体温刺激到，不自觉躲了一下“你真的是吸血鬼？你叫什么？”逃也逃不掉，他现在只想转移一下对方的注意力。

那人根本不理会他，伸手攥住他肩头的睡衣用力扯向一边，露出半边白皙的肩膀，双手固定住他的身体，低下头在颈间轻嗅，刘也哪里敢挣扎，他觉得当务之急还是命要紧。  
闻够之后才想起来回答问题“是，我叫翟潇闻”作恶的人伸出舌头舔了一下他肩膀处的皮肤“你好香”

刘也被他的动作和这句话吓得几乎叫出声，结结巴巴的开口“那。。那个。。翟潇闻。。是吗？你到底想干什么”

“我想跟你做”直接明了。

6  
刘也不知道事情怎么会发展成这样，原本不应该是恐怖片吗？

翟潇闻无休止的吮吸着他肩颈处的皮肤，刘也只觉得肩膀有些发麻，一只手从睡衣下摆探进去，冰冷的手指接触到温热的皮肤，揉捏着腰部的软肉，另一只手解开睡衣扣子，脱至臂弯，挂在刘也悬空的胳膊上。

腰部的手顺着脊骨一路揉捏到单薄的后背，固定在后脑勺，翟潇闻从脖颈亲到高高仰起的下巴，最后落在双唇上，他用手固定住刘也的脑袋，慢慢舔舐品尝他的唇瓣，舌尖勾起唇瓣，轻轻吮吸，厮磨，直到双唇红的诱人。

空闲的手游走到刘也身前的两点停住，指尖似不经意划过乳尖，刘也只觉得脑袋里蹿过一丝电流，快感和羞耻一齐袭来让他不自觉张了张嘴。  
翟潇闻抓住这点间隙，舌头伸进微张的双唇间挑逗着他的舌尖，强迫刘也与他纠缠，一点躲避的机会也不给人留。

乳尖被捏在手指间轻轻转动拉扯，快感传递到四肢，让刘也双腿发软，过长的吻也开始让他大脑变得一片空白，双手软绵绵的撑在翟潇闻胸前推搡，希望他能给自己一点呼吸的机会。

翟潇闻大概是接收到刘也发出的请求，双唇慢慢从下巴吮吸到已经充血挺立的乳头，湿漉漉的舌尖在乳晕上轻轻画着圈，时不时舔过乳尖，刘也双手搭在翟潇闻肩膀上，肩膀高耸着，被这种未知的感觉支配着，手不自觉开始揉捏翟潇闻肩膀处的皮肤。

翟潇闻抬头看了一眼刘也已经深陷在情欲中的脸，勾了勾嘴角含住乳头用力吮吸，牙尖轻捻，双手下移到饱满的臀部，手指勾住裤边下拉，睡裤顺着笔直的双腿掉落在脚边，一双修长的手覆盖在臀肉上揉捏，随着动作，刘也身上最后的遮挡也被脱下，翟潇闻伸手给自己也脱了衣服，两人坦诚相对。

手轻轻抚在身前的欲望上缓缓开始上下套弄，上身也换了一边乳头安抚，刘也被上下的刺激包裹着，轻轻晃着脑袋，试图让自己清醒点，他不敢相信自己在跟一个陌生人做这种事，这个人还是个吸血鬼，而且自己已经快要达到高潮。  
翟潇闻似乎能够洞悉他的想法，加快了手上的动作让他没办法思考，加剧的快感迅速快一步占领了大脑，刘也终于在翟潇闻手心里射了出来，高高仰起的下巴拉扯出好看的下颌线，瞬间的快乐在这一刻展现的淋漓尽致，持续的快感让他没办法站立，软软的搭在翟潇闻肩膀上支撑着。

伸手搂住怀里还在轻轻抽搐的人，让人靠在床头坐下，捏住小巧白皙的膝盖迫使他分开夹紧的双腿露出身下收缩的后穴，翟潇闻伸出手指在小穴四周打着转，提醒闭着眼犯迷糊的人做好心理准备，就着他刚射出的精液慢慢插入一根手指。

刘也被身下突如其来的异物惊的瞬间清醒过来，低头看着自己羞耻的姿势又看看正盯着自己私密处的人，羞得眼泪都快要流出来，双腿不自觉想合拢。

翟潇闻先一步抓住他的小腿挂在自己肩上，又往前挪了挪拉近两人的距离，探着身体够到身下人的双唇，又开始一个单方面进攻的吻，刘也连拒绝的机会都没有，只能双手勾住翟潇闻的后背，给自己一个支撑点。  
趁着刘也分神的时间，翟潇闻加快速度插入第二根第三根手指，感觉到小穴四周的肌肉已经扩张开来，直立起身体挺着胯试探着插入。

刘也抿着唇默默承受着下身的异样。

一双细长的手揉捏着搭在自己肩膀两边的大腿肉，一路从大腿摸到臀部，接着挺胯整根没入。  
紧致湿滑的内壁包裹着他的欲望，翟潇闻浅浅叹了口气。

刘也咬着自己的指尖试图转移注意力，却被翟潇闻发现了这点小心思，一把抓住手腕跟人十指相扣，慢慢开始下身的抽插。

“翟。。翟潇闻。你轻一点好不好”刘也皱着好看的脸，吱吱呜呜开口。

翟潇闻笑着跟人四目相对，捏了捏十指相扣的手“我还没正式开始”  
话刚说完，就挺着胯在他体内厮磨试图找到那个敏感点，刘也被他的动作折磨的浑身燥热，唇齿间断续冒出一两句轻吟，眉眼都带着点淡淡的红。

一阵快感从下身交合处蹿过大脑，刘也情不自禁扭动了一下屁股。

翟潇闻知道自己找到了，缓缓抽出性器，调笑着开口“刚刚让我慢点的人，这会儿咬着我舍不得松开”

刘也被他这句话欺负的更是害羞，口齿不清的辩驳“唔。。啊。你瞎说”

“我是不是瞎说，等会儿就知道了”

似乎是为了证明自己刚刚的话，翟潇闻双手垫在刘也臀肉下，托着他的臀部配合自己的动作，他开始加快速度，每一下都努力让性器顶端撞在刚刚找到的敏感点上。

“嗯。。啊。。翟潇闻。。翟潇闻慢一点”刘也只觉得自己快要流眼泪，被干到哭出来太过分了。

“慢不了了，听话”翟潇闻像安慰一只炸毛的猫，伸手摸了摸他尖尖的下巴，身下的动作丝毫没有减慢，反而有越来越快的趋势。

“我要不行了。。啊。。哈”刘也紧闭着双眼，伸长了脖颈，等待那一刻的到来。

双腿开始轻轻打颤，小穴慢慢收缩，臀部也开始自己摇晃起来，刘也抬手遮住双眼，他已经没办法控制自己的身体。

翟潇闻感受到刘也的迎合，双手捏着纤细的胯骨快速进出几十下，直接射在了对方体内，他长长感叹了一声，终于也等来了刘也的高潮，搭在肩上的两条长腿控制不住的颤抖着，臀部微微抬起，缩着肩膀，紧闭的双眼间溢出几滴泪珠。

刘也闭着眼睛不肯睁开，他没想到自己竟然被一个陌生人干哭还被射在了体内。

翟潇闻没给他自我检讨的时间，伸手抱起还在忏悔的人，两人交换位置，靠在床头，让人坐在自己胯上，直直的插了进去。

刘也没想到接下来还有更羞耻的，软着腿就想站起来，又被人掐着腰按回去，翟潇闻弓起双腿带着他上下，这个姿势插的更深，刘也逃也逃不掉，只能抱着翟潇闻的脖子让自己摇晃的幅度不要那么大。  
这一次到最后演变为二人十指相扣，刘也借着翟潇闻的力气，仰着头自己扭动腰胯亲手把自己送上了顶峰，颤抖着向后倒去。  
翟潇闻拥着他，轻轻咬着他身前挺立的乳头，再次射在了他体内。

刘也仰面躺在床上，外面开始有车鸣笛的声音，他感觉自己浑身酸软，大脑也开始一片模糊，在翟潇闻再次插入时昏睡过去。

7  
刘也记不清他是什么时候睡着的，一觉睡到太阳落山，刚醒就被旁边盘腿盯着他的人吓了一跳，想起凌晨的事就不想面对他，装作没睡醒打了个哈欠又想闭上眼。

翟潇闻哪里能容忍这么劣质的演技，伸手捏了下他的腰，换来触电般的反应。

刘也揉着腰睁眼。  
看眼前这人的架势，应该是坐了很久。  
“你不睡觉吗”他刚问出口就觉得自己说了句废话。

翟潇闻撑着脑袋一副你是傻子吗的表情看他“我不需要睡觉”

“那你干嘛一直盯着我”

“我乐意”

一来一回，两人默契的沉默了几分钟，翟潇闻没头没脑的开口“你体力很差”

刘也没想到他会说这个，翻身背对他翻了个白眼“你是不是忘记了，我是人，跟你可比不了”

翟潇闻又沉默片刻，掀开被子钻了进去，伸手搂着刘也的腰把他往自己身边拽过来。

接触到身后这块儿没有温度的石头，刘也挣扎着又往前蠕动两下“离我远点，太冷了你，冷血动物”说完又故意拢了下被子。

“你是不是忘记了，我是吸血鬼，跟你可比不了”翟潇闻把手搭在他腰上手指轻点。

刘也扭头瞥了他一眼，看到那人脸上似笑非笑的表情，直接冲他又翻了个白眼“幼稚”

翟潇闻被他的反应逗乐，主动贴过去搂住腰把人禁锢在自己怀里，低头埋在人后脖颈嗅了又嗅，最后落下一个吻“我走了，别想我”

“别这么自恋好吗，我们才见第二面而已”刘也被他的动作搞得浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，撩起睡衣袖子搓了搓胳膊。

见他搓胳膊的动作，翟潇闻以为是自己体温太低让他觉得冷，自觉往后挪了挪“你没听过一见钟情吗，我喜欢你身上的味道”

刘也仿佛听见什么天大的笑话，转身跟他面对面“这是什么老掉牙的情节，你几岁了”说完又低头闻了闻自己“我有什么味道？”

“两百多岁，我喜欢的味道”

“当我没问过”这两个答案都让他没辙“你刚刚说你要走了，去哪？”

“吃晚饭”翟潇闻侧躺撑着脑袋一手把玩着刘也的手指，时不时放在鼻子下嗅两下。

“人血吗？”说到这儿刘也还是有些发怵，虽然两人已经有过负距离的接触，但对面毕竟不是个正常人“之前。。”他有些不敢问出口“之前那些人都死掉了吗？”

“不然我还能吃大米吗？”又低头亲了亲手指“当然没有，昏过去而已”

刘也显然松了一口气，一把抽回手“快走吧”

刚下完逐客令就被一把揽住脖子，身子前倾伏在那人身上，刘也这才发现翟潇闻双眼又变成红色，天慢慢暗下来，白天与夜晚交接的时刻，一切都有种说不清的朦胧感。

屋里没开灯，两人就这么无言的对视，刘也腰撑得有些酸，刚想起身就被翟潇闻按住后脑勺亲了上去，凌晨两人才经历一场激烈的性事，这会儿又狂风暴雨般，翟潇闻丝毫不肯放过刘也，抓住一点缝隙撬开紧闭的唇齿，吮吸柔软的唇瓣和舌头。

刘也被他摁着后脑勺，脑袋没办法扭动，只能双手撑在身下人的胸前推搡，喉咙里发出模糊不清的呜咽。

翟潇闻手上终于舍得松开劲，刘也双手撑在他胸口弯着腰大口喘气“你不需要呼吸，我需要，我如果因为接吻窒息而死，做鬼也不放过你”

听见这话，翟潇闻可开心，眉眼间都是得意“好啊，千万别放过我”

拿他没办法，刘也裹着被子开口“快走吧你”

磨磨蹭蹭起身穿好衣服走到落地窗前，又恋恋不舍回头“我走啦”

“不送”刘也抬起胳膊在空中挥了挥，头都没回。

身后扬起一阵风，窗帘翻动间人已经不在了。

刘也趴跪在床上回想事情的经过，为什么俩人会变成这种关系。  
因为怂。最终得出结论，如果一开始拒绝就没有后面的事儿了。

当然前提是他敢。

8  
那天过后翟潇闻隔三差五来一次，不来的时间像是中场休息。  
有次两人做到一半，刘也在他耳边开口“我们这样，像不像偷情”

翟潇闻狠狠顶了他一下，坏笑着迅速接梗“快说，是我厉害还是你男朋友厉害”

刘也哪来的男朋友，但还是接着他的话茬演下去，他装作害羞握拳捶了下翟潇闻胸口，扭捏着开口“当然是你”

翟潇闻头回见他这个样子，当即被迷的七荤八素，身下的动作更加卖力。

后来有段时间，翟潇闻一直没出现，不知过了多久，久到北方温度骤降，外面飘起雪花。

刘也照常上下班，生活似乎没有因为翟潇闻的出现或不出现受到半点影响。

打开门脱掉厚重的外衣，北方冬天暖气很足，刘也刚把上半身的衣服脱掉打算换上居家服，落地窗投影里突然多出来个人，靠着墙似笑非笑的欣赏他换衣服。

“你能不能尊重一下我的隐私权，而且你这样很容易吓死人”刘也边扣着扣子边吐槽。

翟潇闻笑着靠近他，从后一把扯下扣扣子的手，搂住身前的人，又替人家把刚刚扣好的扣子解开“你在我这儿没有隐私权，我以为你已经习惯我的出场方式了”

“你干嘛呢”刘也嘟囔着抱怨。

一把把刚穿好的衣服扯的松松垮垮卡在上臂上，露出小半块儿白皙的背，密密麻麻的吻随即落下来“我好想你”是含糊不清的爱意。  
许是过于想念，翟潇闻嘴下的力气没收着，牙齿厮磨着刘也背上的肌肤，留下点点红痕，刘也终于发出“嘶”的一声。身后的动作慢慢温柔，湿软的舌尖舔了舔刚刚厮磨的一小块儿皮肤。

把人翻转过来靠在落地窗上，翟潇闻心疼的舔了舔因为忍着痛被咬红的下唇“想我了吗？”

“没有”脱口而出的否认。

翟潇闻也不恼，手探进外裤隔着一层薄薄的布料揉捏手感极好的臀肉，另一只手爬上胸前，挤压柔嫩的乳肉，嘴上缓缓开口“真的吗？那喊着我名字自慰的人是谁呢？”

刘也被他手上的动作弄得飘飘然，听见这句话惊的浑身一颤，推开作乱的手转过身“我没有”

外裤边缘被抓住慢慢扯下掉在脚腕，刘也抬腿脱下，翟潇闻让人上半身贴在落地窗上，臀部翘起。  
室内温度不低，窗户玻璃没有那么冰，反而给燥热的身体带来一丝凉爽。

翟潇闻挤了润滑剂在手心抹开，扒下刘也身上最后一层束缚，手指一根一根塞进去，慢慢开始抽插。另一只手安抚着他下身的勃起。  
两人多日没见，都憋的不轻。  
刘也被身后填满的快感刺激着全身，不自觉扭动腰肢，带动身前被忽略的乳头在玻璃上摩擦，前后刺激夹击着他，婉转的呻吟不自觉飘了出来。

翟潇闻突然停下手上的动作，刘也已经快要到顶峰，被人掐断快感来源，扭了扭臀部催促他快点，翟潇闻亲了亲他的后背以示安抚，然后开口“想着我自慰的人是你吗？”

刘也没想到事情进行到这里还能回到这个问题上，不耐烦的开口“是是是，除了我还能有谁，够了吗？”

这些话对翟潇闻很受用，他满意的点点头“不够”抽出手指“我还想要更多”

整根没入的瞬间，刘也射了出来，他只差这临门一脚，大腿根抽搐着沿着玻璃滑下去，又被人一把捞回来放在床上。

“等一下”刘也抬起腿搭在他的肩膀上“你是怎么知道的”

“心有灵犀一点通”翟潇闻抚摸着弹性十足的大腿开口。

刘也信他才有鬼。

翟潇闻憋了够久，接下来的事一发不可收拾，两人都记不清究竟做了多少次，刘也睡着前只觉得翟潇闻体力依旧很好，自己快要被拆开来。

太不公平。

9  
隔天  
依旧是被注视着醒过来，刘也稍稍抬了抬腰换了个姿势继续闭上眼，翟潇闻见他好不容易醒过来又要继续睡，开始在他周围捣乱。  
刘也被磨的没法睡着，一把推开对着他耳朵吹气的脑袋，没好气的开口“你要干嘛，你不睡我还要睡呢，打卡上班到点儿也得让人下班吧”

翟潇闻嬉笑着搂住他，开口安抚“等会儿睡，跟你说件事”

“说”刘也又闭着眼睛。

翟潇闻见他这样，揽着肩膀让人坐起来靠在自己怀里。刘也无奈的睁开眼“现在可以说了吗？”

“跟我在一起吧”  
刘也确定自己听见的是这句话。

他低下头翻来覆去盯着自己圆润的手指尖，在翟潇闻失去耐心之前拒绝“我不要”

翟潇闻把人扭过来两人面对面坐着，又伸手给人裹好被子，捧着刘也的脸注视着他的双眼问“为什么”

刘也扭头躲开他的视线，再三斟酌后深吸一口气“我不想每天猜你在哪，猜你什么时候会回来，猜你今天做了什么，我想你的时候都不知道该去哪儿找你”说到最后声音里还带着些哭腔“我的担心你通通不知道”

翟潇闻觉得自己根本不存在的心突然抽了一下，疼得厉害，他强迫刘也把头扭过来，探着身体亲了亲他的嘴唇“我不知道你会想这么多，是我考虑不周”伸手抱住刘也“我会把所有事情都处理好，你等我”  
说完也没给人反应的时间，站起身瞬间消失在大雪里。刘也光脚追着跑到阳台上，什么也没抓住。他没懂翟潇闻说的事情是什么事情，但既然他说等，那他愿意等一等。

然而，  
漫长又寒冷的冬季最终还是刘也一个人度过的。

10  
像往常一样打开门，手指还没来得及摸到灯的开关，就被脚下不知道什么东西绊了一下吓得惊叫出声。  
慌忙打开灯看到地上躺着的人，刘也不知道是惊吓，是心疼还是难过，眼泪珠子瞬间掉了下来。

看着翟潇闻身上的伤，不知所措的蹲下身，声音里带着哭腔“翟潇闻，你怎么了，你醒一醒啊”  
他把所有能急救的方法都试了一遍，一点起色也没有，翟潇闻不是人类，这些方法对他来说没有用。

刘也坐在地上抱着翟潇闻，像是突然想起什么，猛的站起身冲进厨房，片刻后捂着滴血的胳膊跑出来。  
他试探性的把血滴在翟潇闻的嘴唇上，嗅到血液的味道，吸血鬼的本能逐渐苏醒，翟潇闻伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，刘也见他有反应，揽着他的脖子，把自己的胳膊递到他嘴边。

温热的液体从刘也身体过渡到翟潇闻身体里，刘也觉得眼前这张好看的脸开始变得模糊，意识逐渐散漫，最后抱着翟潇闻倒在地板上。

11  
隐约感觉有液体滴在手掌心，湿湿的。他费力的睁开双眼，翟潇闻握着他的手贴在自己脸颊上，他哭了。

“对不起”他说。

刘也抬手给他擦了擦眼泪“告诉我发生了什么”

抬头吸了吸鼻子，再三思考后开口“还记得我说过你身上的味道吗”翟潇闻突然问起这个。

“记得”

“这个味道不只有我能闻到，其他吸血鬼同样也能闻到，在酒吧后门的时候他们就已经盯上你了”翟潇闻伸手摸了摸他的脸。

刘也被他的话震撼到半天没发出一点声音，片刻后开口问道“然后呢”

“那天我刚好经过，在巷子拐角解决掉其中一个。他们跟我不一样，被他们盯上的下场只有死掉。我当时说你应该感到庆幸，因为你应该庆幸当时遇到了我”翟潇闻掀开被子钻了进去，抱着刘也把他的头埋在自己胸口，下巴轻轻摩挲头顶细软的头发。

刘也双手圈住他的腰，把自己埋的更深，抱的紧紧的，没吭声。

“大概是我那天的举动让他们很生气，所以隔段时间就有新的面孔在你周围出现，没有办法，我不想让你察觉，白白让你担心，所以只能暂时离开把他们引到其他地方解决”低头亲了下刘也额头“那天你说担心我，我才下定决心一次处理好这些事，才能安心跟你在一起”

“对不起”刘也扎在他怀里闷闷的开口。

翟潇闻松开拥着他的双手，把人从怀里扒拉出来“对不起什么”

强迫人抬起头，那人脸颊上已经满是泪痕，眼泪珠子还止不住的掉，鼻尖红红的，像是被人欺负了一样委屈。

“我不知道给你带来这么多麻烦”

翟潇闻亲了亲他又要掉下来的眼泪珠子，叹息着开口“你知道吗！这么多年我一直一个人漫无目的的生活，你不是麻烦，是惊喜，是。。。幸运大礼包，而且区区这点小事，怎么会难倒你老公”翟潇闻又得意起来。

刘也盯着他眉飞色舞的脸半天没讲话，突然一个翻身跃起骑在翟潇闻肚子上质问“你是谁老公？谁承认你了？快给我出去”

“你这人怎么翻脸这么快，想赖账可不行”翟潇闻笑着看他幼稚的模样。

刘也被他盯得脸红，拽着两只胳膊就要把人扯起来。

翟潇闻突然眉头一皱，表情痛苦的叫出声“啊啊啊～我的胳膊”说着就用手捂住上臂。

刘也被他吓了一跳，急着伏下身子去关心他“受伤”的胳膊，忽视了这人偷笑上扬的嘴角。  
翟潇闻趁机抱着他一个翻转，把人压在身下，脸上的坏笑藏也藏不住。刘也这才知道自己着了他的道，挣扎着就要起来。

翟潇闻伏下身体，脸贴在他的侧脖颈，闷闷的开口

“好喜欢你”

刘也伸手圈住他的背，轻轻拍了拍。

“我也是”

END.

—————————————————————————

日常小甜饼⬇

1  
刘也赶在闹钟响之前伸手关掉，然后轻手轻脚掀开被子，脚还没挨到地就被身后原本应该睡着的人搂住腰一把扯回怀里。

“不要去上班”翟潇闻把头埋在他胸口撒娇。

伸手点了点他的脑门“因为你，我已经把整个工作室上班的时间都往后调了一个小时，那群臭小子真不应该感谢我，应该感谢你，而且不上班吃什么”

翟潇闻嗅了下他身上的味道，继续耍无赖“我吃你”

刘也无奈“那我吃什么”

“我不介意你吃我”

“我。才。不。要”刘也挣扎着想从他怀里出来。

“好嘛好嘛”翟潇闻妥协“那你亲我一下”

刘也对着他的脸颊快速亲下去，他上班又要迟到了。

翟潇闻突然扭头，这个吻自然而然落在了双唇上，伸手按住刘也的头，加深了这个本来应该很简单的吻。

在翟潇闻的手更得寸进尺之前，刘也喊了停，捏了捏他的脸颊肉安慰“再晚就来不及了，好孩子要说话算话”说完就打算起身。

说话算话就不叫翟潇闻，他一把按住刘也声音里满是遗憾“可惜我不是孩子，你是不是忘了，我已经二百岁了”

接下来的事顺理成章。刘也捂着翟潇闻的嘴，拨通电话“喂！”

刚说了一句话，就被身后的人长臂一挥夺走手机“你们老板今天去不了了，再见！！！”说完迅速挂断电话。

刘也今天的上班也直接以失败告终。

2  
夏  
供电局发消息说为了协调用电量，每个地区轮流每天晚上停两个小时电。

刘也挥舞着扇子看到这则消息要气晕过去，七八月份是要热死谁啊！

然而此时他整个人趴在翟潇闻身上，贴的严实合缝。

翟潇闻搂着身上的人笑的见牙不见眼，他很满意供电局这个安排，多停会儿更好，就当为人民做贡献，他翟潇闻也算是良好市民。

“嗡。。。”空调开始运转，两个小时到了。

刘也快速爬起身，抓起遥控器，又调低两度。

翟潇闻看着瞬间空落落的怀抱，等待着第二天的两个小时停电。

冬  
翟潇闻盘腿坐在床尾看着被子里玩儿手机的人。

他才刚掀开被子就被制止“翟潇闻，离我远一点，跟你睡一起我被窝根本捂不热，快去另一个房间，听话”说完把被子裹的更紧。

翟潇闻生气“你夏天抱着我解暑的时候怎么不让我离你远点，负心汉”

刘也看着他委屈的表情，也有些不忍心。

最终，翟潇闻躺在另一个被子里看着刘也玩儿手机。  
其实他说过他不需要盖被子，但刘也始终觉得不给他盖被子像是在虐待他。

好吧，二百岁的翟潇闻无奈。


End file.
